The Rise and Fall of the Sun
by madcow863
Summary: Kairi has waited a long time for Sora and Riku to come back, but when he comes back without Riku, Kairi starts having these dreams. Is everything as it seems? Or are these dreams warnings? R&R, SK


The Rise and Fall of the Sun 

_By: madcow863_

_Disclaimer: Once there was this guy and he came up with an idea_

_An idea for a game, it would be about the goodness of the heart_

_He decided that Disney and final fantasy characters should inhabit it_

_He called it kingdom hearts and it was a great success_

_He made a lot of money off it, but guess what that guy is not me_

_And therefore I don't own kingdom hearts or its characters_

_Auther's note: Hey y'all well this is my first story it may be good or may be bad_

_So I do want reviews and any criticism is helpful_

_Also I want to dedicate this chapter to lvkishugs_

_Since she convinced me to do this_

_And if it turns out that this story is crap_

_Then I'm sorry I dedicated it to you. _

_Ya well that is it for now_

_And lastly a really great quote had probably has nothing to do with the story_

_Your life is yours aloneÉ. Rise up and live it!_

I woke up with a start, something had hit me and so I looked up and gasped. By the side of my bed, looming over me was a silhouette of a person. I got ready to run in case this person meant harm. He spoke and his angelic voice caused me to gasp in shock. "Kairi you lazy bum. Why are you still snoozing?" The blurriness cleared from my eyes and I saw Sora. He was different, yet the same, taller but still had his goofy grin and wild brown hair. I barely restrained my self from jumping at him in delight. "Sora!" I yelled excitedly, "You're back!" His smile grew even wider as he leaned over to kiss me, I felt his lips touch mine and then I woke up to an empty room. My empty room with all the same old stuff. I started crying, these types of dreams have been haunting me since they've been gone. Ones like this, but also ones like where the heartless attack and Riku's not there to protect me and as I die, I wake up. Memories from my other dreams then assailed, memories in which I see Riku or Sora, and then they assaulted by hundreds of heartless and torn apart. Each dream haunts my waking and sleeping moments. I can never escape them. No one knows of these dreams, no one.

My tears dried up and I got out of bed. I quickly threw on some clothing; I no longer care about my looks or anything. Sora and Riku were my best friends and the means on which I talked to everyone. Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, they all think I've lost my mind. Each of them knows Sora and Riku won't come home and they condemn me because I still believe, I still hope that they will back. I know they will be back. I remember the moment this all started, the moment Sora tried to tell me of this dream, the moment 2 days before the heartless attacked.

"Sora you lazy bum, I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." I said leaning over him. 

_No this huge black thing swallowed me up, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-Ow!" he exclaimed._

_"Are you still dreaming?" I asked him, amused_

_"It wasn't a dream!" he protested._

_"Whatever" I scoffed at him and walked a little along the beach_

_"Hey Kairi" he asked, "What was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up?_

_"I told you before, I don't remember." I said, "But you know, I would like to see it._

_"I'd like to see it too." he exclaimed, "Along with any other worlds out there, I'd like to see them all!" _

_"Then let's go!" I said, while turning to him._

_"Hey" Riku said as he walked up in that confidant way of his and tossed a log upon Sora, "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?_

_"And you're just as lazy as he is." He said teasingly_

_I giggled, "So you noticed, Ok, we'll finish it together, I'll race you! " I said, knowing they couldn't resist a challenge. _

_"Huh?" Sora said._

_  
"What, are you kidding?" Riku scoffed_

_"Ready, Set, Go!" I shouted excitedly and off we went._

_  
Sora and Riku quickly got ahead of me, and I giggled the whole way._

The memory started the tears again and through them, I whispered viciously "I hate you two for leaving me!" The tears kept on flowing and I couldn't stand Riku and Sora for making me like this and I can't stand myself for being this weak, being this dependent on them.

As I got up to go back inside, the sun still shined mockingly on me and a voice came from behind, a voice I knew well, even though now we both 3 years older "Are you ok Kairi?

I turned to see Tidus behind me, "No, I'll never be ok until they come back here!

Tidus got angry, "You know they will never fucking come back Kairi! It's been 3 years and you are just waiting for nothing.

My eyes flashes with anger. "You're wrong, I know they will be back for me. I'm sick of you all telling me that I'm wrong or that they will never come back.

I ran away from him and into her room, crying. Tidus just stood there, thinking, and in the sky above him, a meteor soared across the sky, signaling a great change in the universe.

_Ok let me tell you a story_

_There were once 2 buttons_

_One had no work  
and one had work as the review button_

_The review button was not lonely_

_Because of his friend_

_Well one day the other button got jealous_

_And did away with his friend_

_And took his job_

_Now he is a lonely review button_

_Please click the lonely review button_

_After all you did read my story :D haha_


End file.
